


Kiss me hard before you go

by EmilyMaximoff



Series: 100 Maximoff One Shots & Drabbles [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Song Lyrics, Song: Summertime Sadness (Lana Del Rey), Songfic, Tears, Title from a Lana Del Rey Song, Twincest, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Pietro has died.But he hasn't left without having one last talk with his sister.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Series: 100 Maximoff One Shots & Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150970
Kudos: 28





	Kiss me hard before you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlakeJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeJackson/gifts).



Pietro is about to die. 

Wanda can see it in her mind because of the connection she has with him. So, Wanda runs off, asks the first avenger who meets her way to replace her in her post and goes with Pietro, he is on the ground, barely breathing. Wanda kneels down and rests her brother's head on her lap. 

'' Take it easy, I'm here '' She says, stroking Pietro's white hair "You will be fine." 

'' Wanda ... you know it's time for me to go '' Pietro mutters, out of breath. 

Wanda sobs clinging to him more "No, I won't let you." 

Platinum smiles sideways, hugs Wanda, gently stroking her hair. He doesn't want to leave her, but her injuries are too serious and they won't be able to do anything in time. 

'' You'll be fine, Wands. '' 

'' You know that you are the only thing I have left '' The chestnut sobs. 

'' No, I want you to remember that you will never be alone '' The sprinter strokes his twin's cheek. 

'' It should have been me, '' Wanda says. 

'' You still have a lot to do with the Avengers, Wands. '' 

Pietro's eyes begin to close little by little, while Wanda hugs him tightly. 

'' I love you, Scarlet '' 

Wanda smiles '' I love you too, Silver '' 

Before he closed his eyes forever, Wanda placed a small kiss on Pietro's lips, and then intertwined her fingers with his twin's. 


End file.
